chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaor
'''Chaor' is a Conqueror Warrior creature and the former ruler of the UnderWorlders. Character Origins Appearance Chaor is a large, red reptilian gargoyle with large horns and other spikes surrounding his body.His appearance is more menacing than most Underworlders, which is saying something. Chaor wears large, spiked gauntlets, steel boots with wool around the ankles, and a woolly loincloth, items reminiscent to the Vikings of Medieval Scandinavia. His tail is similar to that of a dinosaurs, his overall appearance resembling that of a dinosaur-like monster. The mighty Chaor is awesome to behold. His horned head, powerful fire-red body and lashing tail give him a frightening appearance. The only thing more dark and sinister than his looks is his voice, which is as deep as the UnderWorld itself. Background Information Chaor is the strong and powerful leader of the Underworld tribe. He is brutal and relentless, refusing to allow any Chaotic player to scan him. He is very aggressive and will not tolerate any who disagree with him, whether they be from trespassers or those in his own tribe. Chaor is also one of the most powerful in all of Perim. Chaor is meaner than Maxxor. Chaor also invaded Kiru City in the Overworld to get Maxxor's cool new battlegear. Chaor reigns supreme from his command headquarters in UnderWorld City, where he holds the entire UnderWorld in an iron grip. Feared by friend and foe alike, he rules with a fiery combination of Wisdom, cunning and intimidation. Chaor’s dream is to conquer Kiru City, overthrow Maxxor and dominate all the Tribes of Perim. The traitorous UnderWorlder Lord van Bloot covets Chaor’s powerful position and constantly conspires to undermine Chaor’s authority. So far he’s been unsuccessful, but a small band of craven co-conspirators - including Skithia and Krekk - are also determined to destroy Chaor. Chaor later was exiled from the underworld but not before he forged an alliance with all the other tribes in perium other than the m'arrillians. Chaor went into training for awhile and became Chaor the fierce. His body has changed into something truly frightening and his rage for the m'arrillians is the only thing driving him. Personality and Behavior Chaor's first priority of the UnderWorld is to find the Cothica and conquer Perim at all costs. He focuses mainly on upgrading his army, and not much else. This is why Khybon constantly has to come up with ways to keep Iron Pillar stable — this is the reason why battlegear doesn't work there. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Chaor is loyal to the UnderWorld, but is always in it for himself first and foremost. Takinom is one of his main supporters. After his exiling he has no more allies but he is still loyal to the underworld. Enemies Chaor has declared war on all the other tribes, specifically the OverWorlders and their leader Maxxor. He wishes to spread his reign across to the OverWorld of Perim and take over Kiru City - a prominently OverWorld city. He is also rivaled by fellow UnderWorlder, Lord Van Bloot and his followers such as Skithia; rebels who want Van Bloot to take leadership of the tribe. (TV: Lord of Treachery) Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Chaor, The Fierce Basic Stats Textbox Strategies Release and Promotion TV Show Appearances Unexpected : Kaz and Tom are sneaking around following H'earing, who's promised them both an incredible new Battlegear scan, when Chaor, who is chasing after Blazier and his signature Mowercycle, bursts through a wall while driving a Viledriver. This is their first glimpse of Chaor in Perim. Over Under Rent Asunder : Kaz for the only known time does not use Chaor in his match against HercuLeon, who seeks to defeat all UnderWorld users. Crash Course : Kaz uses Chaor in his match with Klay, a match fought using Battle Gear extensively. Lord of Treachery : Kaz meets the real Chaor, as Chaor wishes to quash the treachery of his subordinate, Lord Van Bloot. He has Kaz infiltrate Gothos Tower in a Chaotic Match to find out what Lord Van Bloot is up to. Kaz uses Chaor in a match against a Van Bloot user as well. Kaz wins the battle, but in order to help Chaor, he forfeits the match. Although Kaz tries to aid Chaor with a set of Mugic, Van-Bloot knew which Mugic were going to be used, thanks to the Player Kaz battled, and takes the upper-hand. For unknown reasons, Chaor saves kaz while getting hurt in the process. However, Chaor turned out to have a trick of his own (when Takinom gave Kaz the Mugic, she put in one that he didn't ask for and Van-Bloot didn't expect) allowing him to win. After the battle, Chaor claims that Kaz owes him his life and scares Kaz into leaving but smiles rather friendly after Kaz ports. The Birth of Borth-Majar : Kaz uses Chaor in his match against a Danian-user, Sanje97, but ends up having to rely on his newly scanned Borth-Majar after Chaor is defeated. Maze of Menace : Chaor is trying to find Maxxor after hearing he is losing his power. He initially meets up with Van Bloot and defeats him again, but decides to go after Maxxor's power and then finish off Van Bloot. He takes the Kul-Stone that has Maxxor's lost abilities (Tom tried stalling, but gave Chaor a dud in its place as a last resort), but Tom managed to get the Kul-Stone to Maxxor. He then broke and regained his abilities. Maxxor then fought and defeated Chaor, but escaped by blasting a rock that Maxxor had to save Tom from, then fled thanks to a Smoke Surge Attack. Fire Fighters : In the beginning of the episode the real Chaor uses an Incinerase attack to put out a fire in Underworld City. Later on Kaz uses him in his battle with HotShot. He uses an Incinerase attack, promptly loses Chaor's fire powers, and his attack missed. Chaor is defeated by HotShot's Prantix and Kaz shortly afterward loses the match. Big Time : Kaz has a match against a Danian Player named Stinger. Chaor is able to successfully defeat Mallash, but loses shortly afterward to a flying Mandiblor called Vollash. Fighting Friendly : In Kaz's battle with Tom he (of course) uses Chaor. Due to Tom's cheating, he knew about the trap in the Crystal Range Kaz tried to lure him into. Chaor is shortly afterward defeated by Tangath Toborn. Cards and Scans KidChaor Kaz has a scan of Chaor, his favorite creature; whom he often uses in battles as his "go-to guy". Quotes Gallery Image:Chaor.png|Season One design Image:Chaor-season2.png|Season 2 redesign... Image:Season2-Chaor.png|...front and back Image:DOP-031.png|Card Image (DOP-031) Notes Related Articles *Kaz Kalinkas *Takinom *UnderWorlders External Links *Portal to Perim (> UnderWorld > Chaor) Category:a1b2cd5 031 Category:UnderWorlders Category:UnderWorld Conqueror Warriors Category:Creatures from UnderWorld City Category:Creatures with 3 Mugic Counters Category:Creatures with Fire attack type Category:Creatures with Activated Abilities Costing 1 Mugic counter Category:Creatures who may not enter mixed armies Category:Cards with Unique Category:Art by Mopen Gigjirouii Category:Ultra Rare Cards Category:Voice Artist Unknown Category:Characters debuting in Unexpected Category:Main characters Category:Cards in KidChaor's Battle Team Category:Tribal leaders Category:Big Four Category:Big Seven